


Packs and Mates

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Talking, This town loves Derek, some dirty talk, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Derek takes Stiles home after the hospital and stays with him, inviting a conversation from Erica he can't escape.  In the morning, Stiles has some things he wants to talk about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! So this part got out of hand, almost 3k! Holy crap! I blame a combination of not having it written prior to today and currently doing NaNo. I mean, I got to get that word count in, right? I just hope the words aren't too messy, because I haven't edited it or even reread it, so please understand the mistakes are totally my fault and probably aren't going to change unless someone tells me I've made a grievous error somewhere.
> 
> Ah, I wish these words counted towards my NaNo goals. *sigh* Oh well! Back to mermen and underwater adventures for me! Enjoy! <3

By the time Derek managed to get Stiles back home, Stiles was incapable of walking due to, what Stiles called, “A shit ton of wonderful drugs.”. Derek carried him in and up to his bedroom, Stiles’ head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

“We here?” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s shirt, and without saying anything, Derek closed Stiles’ door behind him and gently set Stiles on his bed. “Oh. Good.”

When Derek moved to leave, Stiles reached out a hand and grabbed hold of Derek, whining. “I… Stiles I need to go. You heard what your dad said. No dating.”

“‘M not dating, ‘m sleeping,” Stiles said. He blinked his eyes open and stared at Derek. “Stay. He didn’t say you had to go. He said no dates. Difference. Stay or I’ll start crying.” Stiles nodded his head decisively, as though certain the threat would work.

Of course he was right, and Derek kicked off his shoes with a sigh, slipping onto the bed with him. “Fine, but I’m staying clothed.”

“Uh huh. Good. For tonight. Talk in am.” And Stiles curled his head onto Derek’s chest, instantly fast asleep.

Derek couldn’t believe his luck. They’d both survived, Deucalion was dead, they’d dealt with the Alpha Pack and now things would start up for them again. Life, possibly revolving in a forward and pleasant manner. Derek could handle that.

The window opened and Erica sat on the sill, legs inside the room, head leaning on the glass. “Hey there boss man,” she said. “How is he?”

“In pain, well, not anymore because of the drugs, but…” Derek trailed off with a frown. “Why are you here?”

“Well, I was elected most likely to talk to you and not get my face bashed in, so here I am.” She shrugged. “They have faith in me.”

“Why would I bash in your face?” he asked with a low growl. Things were supposed to be settling, he didn’t want to deal with shit already.

“Hey,” she held up her hands. “Nothing bad, okay? Promise.”

“Then start talking.” Stiles murmured in his sleep and pressed his face closer to Derek.

“Okay, I’ll make it quick. Vernon and Isaac are back at the loft with Uncle Peter. Ethan went with Aiden to the penthouse apartment saying that it was paid up through the month. They mumbled something about not being sure where they would go next, but we’ve got at least a week before then, so I figure that isn’t pressing.” She paused and raised her eyebrows at Derek.

“No. Not pressing.” The arm around Stiles tightened for a moment. “Go on.”

“Okay, I’m going to go home tonight, take a bubble bath and try not to have nightmares about Stiles beating someone to death with a baseball bat.”

“Seems fair.” Derek thought that those images were some of the best he had at the moment. Stiles was *powerful*. Stiles was *perfect*.

“Oooohkay, and I don’t want to think about you getting hot over that image.” Erica shook her head at Derek’s growl and looked down at Stiles. “And we all talked. Derek, you’ve made decisions about us, about this town, about everything without talking to us. I understand why,” she said quickly, looking at Derek, responding to the flare of anger that rushed across their pack bonds. “But we have to talk. Okay?” She stood up, slipping into the room to walk over to the bed. “All of us. We’ve agreed to be pack, but that *has* to come with some trust both ways. I know Vernon and I didn’t really come back super early or anything. I know we tested you and were difficult, and I’m *sorry*. I’m so fucking sorry Derek. None of us knew what we were doing, and we didn’t realize you didn’t either.” She pointed at Stiles. “Except him.”

Derek wrenched his gaze away from her and looked at the boy in his arms. Such a clever mind. Such a pain in the ass. Derek loved this idiot. There was no way he wanted him to be out of his life. “Is he the reason why you came back?” he asked softly, not sure if he wanted the answer.

“Yes. And no.” She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Look, he just reminded us of a few things is all. He reminded us that we were chosen, that you put your faith in us. Stiles… Stiles is a pain in the ass, but he’s fiercely loyal, and he’s fiercely loyal to you. He told us that we had to choose between being the type of people who let others hurt our friends or being the type of people who stand up and fight for them.” A flush crept across her cheeks. “He was talking about himself, I think. Only, when Vernon and I talked about it later, we realized that he also meant you.” Reaching out, she touched his arm, and Derek felt the closeness of their bond, the reassurance she was trying to send to him. “Derek, you’re our Alpha. We chose you. We won’t leave again. I’m sorry, Vernon’s sorry. Now we have to form a new way of being, because all the secrecy is what fucked us up the first time. I know you haven’t had time to be the Alpha you want to be, but take it now. Please.”

Derek swallowed around a lump in his throat, emotions he tried to keep at bay welling up from deep inside. These were kids, and he’d chosen carefully, but he also cared very deeply for them. Isaac needed strength, friends, protection. Erica needed will, strength, love. Vernon needed friends, hope, caring. All of them needed him, and he needed all of them. There was no way he was going back to the same pack dynamics. His family hadn’t ever worked that way, why hadn’t he seen that it wouldn’t work?

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, turned his arm so he could clasp Erica’s back, and nodded. “What do you want to know?” he asked before opening his eyes.

“For now? Nothing. When you come back to the loft, when we have our next pack meeting, we want you to tell us everything. Not…” She swallowed. “Everything about this territory thing you’ve got with Scott. We want to know how it works, what the rules are, all that. Vernon and I have already talked about phones, and we’ve exchanged numbers with everyone, even creepy Uncle Peter. So you need a phone, and if you wait too long I’m getting one in glittery pink and putting cute hearts and little boy stickers all over it.” Derek growled at her and she smirked. “Deal?”

“Fine,” he snapped out and she squeezed him before letting go and stepping away.

“But we know you need to be with Stiles now. Uncle Peter says he’ll talk to us about Mates. I figure you’ll tell us if he’s forgotten to mention anything in particular, or if he’s completely told us lies.”

“Deal.” He gave her a small smile, testing the motion carefully, almost afraid it would vanish before he’d finished it. It didn’t. “Thank you for coming over.”

“No problem boss man. Take care of him. We’ll see you tomorrow.” She waved and then was out the window and closing it so quickly Derek didn’t have time to really think about all the implications she’d made with that one sentence. ‘Take care of him.’

Derek had every intention of doing just that.

*

He woke up before Stiles by about thirty seconds. Mostly because Stiles was making sleepy noises and talking. When he opened his eyes he thought that Stiles would be awake, but his heart was still beating steady, just coming out from a dream that included lots of words like, “Don’t” and “Forget it” and even the occasional, “Fucker”. Derek hadn’t really ever thought of Stiles as a sleep talker, but apparently he was. It was kind of endearing. A part of him wondered if he ever made sense when he talked.

“I’m warm and comfortable,” Stiles finally said, and there was the tell tale increase in heartbeat. “Derek?”

“That’s right.” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ forehead. “Morning.”

“Morning?” Stiles opened his eyes and blinked around, eyes traveling across the bed, the desk, the window. “It’s morning.”

“Yes.” Even though he didn’t phrase it as a question, Derek answered it. “It is.”

“You’re still in my bed.” He looked at Derek and frowned. “Oh shit, did I do something embarrassing last night?”

“Well, you did several things that were embarrassing. You walked into an Alpha Battle, you nearly got killed, and you passed out from pain twice. Then you passed out from pain killers in my arms. It’s fine. I know I’m scary.” Derek grinned and flashed his eyes at Stiles. He didn’t joke around much, but he hoped that maybe Stiles would be okay with a little humor this morning.

Stiles whacked his arm and laughed. “Sure. Yeah, okay.” He lay back down and took in a breath. “You stayed.”

“I stayed.” Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles arm. “You asked me to. I couldn’t let you down.”

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

There was a few moments of silence then, until Stiles finally took in a deep breath and said, “I need to pee. Can I come snuggle back in when I get back?”

“Yes,” Derek said with a roll of his eyes. “At least, you can when I get back. Hurry up.”

“Okay, okay, demanding.” Stiles struggled up and then stood for a moment before starting to walk. “I’m good. I’ll be right back.”

When they were settled again, Derek holding Stiles, both of them sitting up with a mound of pillows behind them, Stiles reached out and laced their fingers together. “I think we need to talk.”

“I think we do,” Derek agreed, not sure what Stiles wanted to talk about, but certain it had to be done. They’d both done a lot of doing without talking, and Derek was starting to learn that it wasn’t working out well.

“I don’t think I want to be part of a pack right now,” Stiles said, swinging hard right away. Derek felt his heart pound harder and he tried not to let any emotion out when he spoke next.

“Oh? Not any pack?” He thought he did okay, but Stiles squeezed his hand and made comforting noises that Derek had to try not to lean into.

“No. Not… not for a while. There’s two packs here, two real packs, and one is run by my best friend, and the other is run by my lover and I don’t think I want to be tied to either one of you in that way. If I claim to be part of a particular pack, then that person will have a part of me that the other one can’t touch. It’ll also mean that person will have rights to me before the other, and I don’t want that. This whole idea of having two packs with two purposes was so that I didn’t have to make those choices, and I think it’s for the best if I stay out of it.” He looked up at Derek. “Does that make sense?”

“Yes. Of course I want you. In my pack. I’m sure Scott does too.” If he really thought about it though, it made sense for Stiles to stay out of it. “Do you want to still be the liaison for us? Do you still want that position?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a nod. “I think that’s a good idea. Derek, both of you work in different ways, and I think each of you can be great.”

“You could be great you know,” Derek mumbled, and then shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

Stiles was grinning like crazy, but he cleared his throat and shook his head. “Anyway, um, I’m talking about how neither of you is focused. I think, with some prodding and help, that both of you guys could really be amazing. It’s something I’m willing to put time and effort into. Helping you be amazing.”

“You really think we won’t kill each other?” Derek asked curiously.

“I really think I can help keep you two from doing that.”

With a small nod, Derek relaxed a little. “Okay. Let’s try it. Let’s really try it, having two packs. My pack wants to talk about all of this too. You should probably be there for that.”

“Seems fair. Do you think Scott and his pack should be there too?”

It was a reasonable question, but Derek didn’t think he wanted to include them in the first round of explanations. “No. Not at first. Maybe later, once we’ve had a chance to talk about things a little bit.” He took in a deep breath. “Stiles. I want to try it, but I also… the comment about lover… do you want me…” he trailed off, unable to fully ask the question. What if, after all of this, Stiles said he didn’t want to be with Derek in that way? He wasn’t sure he could handle that rejection.

“Oh hell yes,” Stiles said with a nod. “I want you all the ways.”

“Do you want,” Derek swallowed and looked steadily at the wall. “Do you want to have sex?”

Stiles moved out of Derek’s arms and swung a leg over Derek’s lap, straddling him so he could prevent Derek from looking away. “What part of “all the ways” doesn’t include sex?”

“Um… I…” Derek could feel the strength in Stiles’ legs, could feel the heat from his body, could smell the arousal like a wave of delight coursing through him. He was hard, and so was Stiles.

“I want you in my mouth, I want to take you apart with my fingers, and I want the same in return. I want to hear you growl my name with your face flushed and your lips red from kissing. I want you to show me positions I haven’t seen on porn before, things you can do because you’re a werewolf and super amazingly strong. I want all the things.” Stiles rocked against Derek, his hard dick pressing into Derek’s thighs. “I want it now, but I’m pretty sure we should each take a shower first, at least.”

It took several moments for Derek’s mind to catch up with the last sentence Stiles had said, and when he did he had to swallow down all of his desires. Stamp them down. Pound them into the ground because Stiles was… he wasn’t fully thinking yet.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, and Stiles leaned down to kiss him. “Stiles, if we bond, if we do this… you realize you won’t be able to be in a different pack than mine, right?”

“I don’t care.” He shook his head. “I mean, I still want to stay out of it for a while.” Sitting back, he took in a deep breath. “You mean permanently, don’t you? You mean I might be able to stay out of pack for now, but if I choose a pack, it will have to be yours. Right?”

“That’s right. So, if you do this, if *we* do this, and we are Mates,” Derek swallowed and tried not to feel the overwhelming desire to claim Stiles right now. “Then you *are* choosing my pack.”

Stiles nodded and then looked down at their bodies. “Okay. Okay, I can see why you would want to wait. That’s a big deal.” He sat back and took in several breaths. “Let me wrap my arm in plastic, take a shower, and that should give me enough time to think about it.”

“You’re sure?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows. Stiles hadn’t seemed all that interested in being werewolf married a few weeks ago, but a lot had happened. Derek just hoped that Stiles was taking this completely seriously, because Derek didn’t want anyone else, and he didn’t think he ever would.

“Yeah. Besides, you’re going to shower afterwards and then probably my dad’ll be home and that thought alone is boner killing so…” Stiles trailed off and Derek snorted. He reached up to cup Stiles’ cheek, turning his head so he could stare into deep amber pools.

“I’m sure that we can pick up where we left off. If you want to.”

“Oh, I think I’m going to want to,” Stiles breathed, licking his lips before leaning in to kiss Derek.

“Me too.” Derek pulled away and gave Stiles a small smile. “Just so you know, I’m in. If you want to do this, then I’m right here. You don’t have to worry about whether or not I’m invested, because I am, all the way. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Stiles swallowed and then carefully slipped out of Derek’s lap and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m also not going to push. If you want to wait, that’s fine. I can wait. I don’t want you to do something you aren’t sure about.” Derek owed Stiles that much. Deucalion’s warnings about taking Stiles without consent really bothered Derek, he didn’t want to push Stiles into this.

“I know that, sourwolf,” Stiles said with a laugh. “You wouldn’t have just defended me like this if you were just going to push yourself on me.” He headed for the door. “I’ll be back.”

True to Stiles’ words, when Derek got out of the shower, the Sheriff was home.


End file.
